A New Beginning
by wezza1981
Summary: A young angel makes her way in the world. This is part 3 of the "Somebody misses her hug" series
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Thanks' guys and welcome back, this is part 3 of the 'Somebody misses her hug' series, the previous 2 aren't essential reading, however would help set some context and introduce the O/C.

* * *

Dr Linda Martin had taken her seat and readied herself, her new patient was a bit of a mystery. Firstly, she couldn't remember having added an appointment to her calendar for this morning but she put that down to being a 'new mom' and that her brain was a little addled from the early morning feeds and lack of sleep but she was a professional so she had never let her surprise show when the teenage girl had come knocking asking to see her.

Secondly, the teenage girl with shocking pink hair who now sat on her couch seemed equally confused about being in her office also, a little nervous perhaps? Maybe she had been sent here by her parents because she had become a rebellious typical teenager, maybe dyeing the hair was the final straw?

Well she wouldn't be getting answers just sitting here, so Linda dived in, "So Cassie, is this the first time you have spoken to a therapist?" Her voice was gentle and she was rewarded with a shy nod from the teenager, "What brings you here this morning?"

"It has been a difficult and confusing few weeks for me!" Cassie's voice was quiet and the young girl closed her eyes as she hung her head, "my brother said you were the best at this sort of thing!" The girl looked up and met Linda's eyes,

Ok the girl had a brother, who must have been a patient of hers or had been in the past, that's how this girl had found her in the sea of L.A therapists, one question answered. "Maybe you should start at the beginning, tell me about the past few weeks?" Dr Martin gently pushed, Cassie took a deep breath before continuing,

"I lost the only home I had ever known, then my brother saved me and took me in and I was terrified." Cassie took another short breath and looked a little ashamed by her confession, "I hadn't met him before and well the rest of my family had been very insistent that he was evil and was a true monster, that was why he had been kicked out, forced to leave and be punished for his actions."

Linda nodded and waited for Cassie to continue, why was this story sounding somewhat familiar? The penny hadn't dropped but it was on the edge of falling,

"Turns out, that everything I thought I knew or had ever been taught couldn't be more wrong, he was the complete opposite, kind, caring, childishly amusing!" Cassie had a soft little smile on her face now, "Then I got to meet some of the most beautiful souls I could have ever imagined and they called me their friend and family and for the first time in my existence, I felt like I was home!"

Boom! There it was, penny was free falling, and Linda had put the tiny pieces together, she was going to strangle Lucifer when she saw him! He had dropped yet another celestial crisis into her lap without warning, maybe she put that in her ad's, 'Supernatural Therapist to the stars!' Well at least to the 'Being' who had created the stars. Well this was her life now, even if Lucifer had was behind this, it was not the young woman's fault but she thought she better just check one thing first, "I'm sorry Cassie, I never caught your full name?" She was 99% sure that the young girl sitting in front of her was Lucifer's sister, thus not a women but an angel, she needed to be 100% sure before revealing her own knowledge, otherwise people may start calling her crazy, suggesting that angels were a real thing at the end of the day, everyone knew what 'assuming' lead to,

"Oh, If I am asked that, I should give you this," Cassie rummaged around in her pocket and presented a newly minted I.D to the human doctor, Linda accepted and read it aloud,

"Cassiel Morningstar! WOW, you took Lucifer's surname?"

"Yes, Ella suggested it, she said that just having one name was weird unless I was in show business, whatever that means?! Also as I was staying with my brother, it would also be weird if we didn't share a last name, apparently I look too young to have taken a husband and thus a different name, so fewer questions would be asked?" She babbled a bit but that just made Linda smile, clearly Ella had started to rub off on the young angel, "Also when I said that I would, Lucifer seemed oddly proud of my choice."

"Well a name can be a powerful thing," Linda stated,

"Can it? Sorry Doctor, I am a little lost?" Cassiel sought clarification on this,

So Linda continued, "Well, thinking of your brother, what did hearing his name make feel?"

"Terror!" Cassiel answered honestly, shame had crept back into the young angels face again

Linda just nodded. "So think about it, now that you have taken Lucifer's name, it suggests that you have accepted him, don't hate him or worse, fear him! Knowing that impossible man as I do and though he probably won't admit this, you probably have touched him deeply!"

"Oh, I never thought of it like that, thank you doctor, you truly are gifted!" Cassiel had a lot to think about, she hadn't been sure why such a simple gesture had meant so much, but then she wasn't used to any of this of this 'human stuff'.

"Yep!" Linda responded and leant back, expecting the angel to just stand and leave, just like the rest of this messed up celestial family, they get one minor revelation, take it the wrong way and then leave to go and get into some kind of easily avoidable trouble, the young angel surprised her by remaining seated. Cassiel looked thoughtful. "So how are you finding earth? Have you been here before?" Linda was now more curious, time to get to know the young woman better,

"No, this is the first time, I never expected to ever visit the mortal realm, unlike the rest of my siblings, I have never been given a purpose by Dad, I used to be teased by that fact, and sometimes it seemed that maybe I was a mistake, the last angel to be created as some kind of last ditched effort for my parents to save their marriage, when that failed, I was kinda forgotten about." Cassiel looked sad by that acknowledgement,

"Well maybe, that's why you're here?" Linda threw the question out there, hoping to get some engagement,

"What do you mean?" Cassiel was now focused on the petite human woman in front of her, maybe she held all the answers to her current predicament,

"To forge your own path, to find your own purpose?"

"Do you think that is possible?" Cassiel had almost pleading eyes,

"The question is, do you think it is possible? There seems to evidence that angels can control their own destinies, I am sure your brother has explained some of that to you?" Linda wasn't sure what Lucifer and Cassiel had discussed up to this point but Cassiel nodded,

"I…I don't know, where would I start?" She hesitantly asked,

"That is up to you! Just know that you aren't alone, you have people who care about you and we all will help you figure this out!" Linda gave the young woman a smile, "besides you're an aunty now too!" Linda knew that this therapy session was over, it was now time to start becoming a family. Linda needed to catch up with the 'Tribe', she seemed to have missed quite a lot of gossip, and maybe it was time for a night out.

* * *

Cassiel was in a bit of a daze, she had opened up and expressed 'feelings', to her it felt like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders, not for the first time since her arrival, her brother had been right, apparently talking to humans, somehow made problems disappear. Such amazing creatures!

She had so many possibilities and choices to make it was a little overwhelming but she was confident that she wasn't alone, she knew that Ella would be there to help, Chloe, Trixie and even Maze, now she also had Linda but above all else, she had the Devil, her brother so she smiled as she entered the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

But above all else, she had the Devil, her brother so she smiled as she entered the apartment. She spotted her brother, he was spread out on the luxurious couch, legs propped up on the coffee table, he seemed relaxed, drink in one hand, he rolled his head to face her,

"So, how did your little heart to heart go?" He questioned,

"It was, well, it was enlightening!?" She made her way over to join Lucifer and as she sat, she wrapped her arms around the man, he didn't flinch or protest and held her close, "I have so much to think about!"

"Well yes, Dr Linda does tent to have that effect on ones sanity!" Lucifer chuckled, "are you ok?" He asked with genuine concern,

"Yes…. I think so, brother!" She started, not entirely sure of what she wanted to say, or maybe a little worried about his responses, "Doctor Linda, has put many things into perspective, answered some questions but has shown me that, shown me that I could be a being of substance, actually have a purpose, do something important or meaningful, there are just so many options!" She finished,

"Yes, well, she does also have the tendency to do that!" Lucifer smirked, before turning a little more serious, "but she is not wrong little one! You have the chance to make your own choices, your own mistakes, learn and grow as a unique being of your own making, I will not lie to you, this will be hard for you, you will fail, you will make the worst possible choices imaginable but I give you my word, that I will always be here to support you, guide you through some of the situations you may be faced with or at the very least, just listen to you vent any frustrations you may encounter!"

"Thank you." She hugged her brother, the statement was a quiet one but conveyed the appreciation she felt well enough, "apparently I am to attend girls night out, or tribe night?! Should I be worried?"

"Without question!"

* * *

"Wut up celestial peeps!" Ella announced as she entered the penthouse, Lucifer took a moment to observe his adopted sister, she wasn't overly dressed up, but did manage the 'geek chic' look rather well,

"Miss Lopez, you look as beautiful as ever!"

"Arrrrr, thanks buddy," she rushed him with arms wide open, hugs were coming her way, Lucifer didn't even resist just accepting as he swept her into his arms and spun her round, she couldn't help but giggle, "you seem in a good mood!" Ella smiled up at the Devil,

"Well, what can I say? No world ended trouble is currently occurring, my favourite people are all getting along and are happy, I have a new sister that seems to getting into the swing of things, what's not to be happy about?" He simply stated,

"Well, when you put it like that, YAY us, hashtag smiley face!" Ella beamed,

Lucifer chuckled and gave Ella a little squeeze and a genuine smile, one of those he saved just for her and Chloe and probably now, Cassiel. "So girl's night?"

"Yep," Ella still beamed at him, "Is about time!"

"If you say so, but please keep an eye on Cassiel, she is new to all this!"

"No worries bro, we got this, besides, how much trouble could we cause!" Ella laughed,

"Seriously? "

* * *

Ella and Cassiel sat in one of the booths of Lux, waiting for the rest of the tribe to turn up, sipping their drinks and relaxing into the noisy environment.

"It's a shame that Maze is out of town,"

"True, who knew hunting humans was a thing?" Cassiel smiled,

"I know right, I guess she was created for it after all but she is just so dam good at it, a while back we had to question some of her former bounties, girl I tell ya, even they loved her, including this poor dude, Maze ate his fish, never found out why!" Ella was laughing hard, Cassiel had nearly spat her drink out and was half coughing and half laughing as well.

"Good evening ladies," Linda greeted the two younger women,

"Doc, great to see you out and about!" Ella hugged the therapist,

"I've had a child Ella, I wasn't under house arrest," She mock glared,

"You sure?" Ella teased, "I've heard they are pretty much the same thing!" Ella was unable to keep a serious face in place and was laughing again,

"Oh hush you!" Linda playfully swatted Ella's arm, "It is nice to have a night off though, Cassiel, so glad you could join us,"

"I'm quite excited, getting to see all this human interaction, it is fascinating," She waved her arms to indicate the clubs revellers,

"You will probably see quite a bit in here, Chloe text me to say she would be here in a bit, got a little held up at work but I think we should get another round of drinks and start our evening." Ella and Cassiel nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lucifer was doing the rounds, as usual he kept a causal watchful eye on the most important women in his life, he had seen Chloe arrive and join the others, he would give it a little longer before heading over to make his presence known but as it was 'Tribe Night' he would quickly be told to sod off. All part of the fun he mused.

The Devil weaved his way through the crowd with effortless style and grace, stopping to have a little chat with the occasional patron, a little dance here and there, but his attention was elsewhere. He made his way over to the tribe only to collide with a stocky sweaty looking man,

"Out of my way loser!" The man glared and continued to stomp off,

"I beg your pardon?" Lucifer huffed and resisted turning on the man and grabbing him, he took a breath and headed for the table,

"Seriously, the guy had no pants!"

"One day Miss Lopez, I will actually hear the rest of that tale!" Lucifer shock his head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry guys that there has been a delay in uploading, bit of writers block, work being full on and intense and also I don't know where this story is heading, granted this is typical for me J

* * *

"Seriously, the guy had no pants!"

"One day Miss Lopez, I will actually hear the rest of that tale!" Lucifer shock his head.

"Nope! There has to some mysteries left." Ella smiled brightly

"Very well, I will await the tale of the missing trousers!" Lucifer huffed and folded his arms across his chest, not knowing something was the norm for him nowadays, didn't mean he liked it but accepted it, "Are you ladies having fun?" He asked

"Yep" Ella sucked hard on her straw, all the time with a big smile on her face,

"I too am having a lovely time brother, with the exception of that miscreant who you bumped into." Cassiel stated,

"What did he do? Or try to do? I will tear his arms from his body!" Lucifer had tensed and was already scanning the space ahead of him, trying to find the man that had caused his sister and the others some kind of disrespect.

"Oh calm yourself brother, he tried to touch me and in return I broke his hand!" Cassiel simply stated,

"That is outrageous!" Lucifer's rage was evident for all to see,

"Hey man, it's all good, we had Cass's back and besides, s'not like she can't handle herself." Ella had jumped into the conversation, she knew that Lucifer would be on the war path knowing that some random drunk had tried to lay hands on his sister, or well any of them but this was not the time.

"Very well." Lucifer took a deep breath and visible counted to 10, "Are you ladies planning on staying here all night?"

"Trying to get rid of us?" Ella smirked

"On the country Miss Lopez, was just curious as to your plans!" The Devil was clearly on the defensive, "Well I will leave you all to it, I have many a guest to entertain!" The fallen angel had a confident smirk now plastered on his face,

"Happy hunting!" Lucifer smiled and walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

"So ladies, what is the plan?" Linda asked the group, draining the last of her drink, signalling to the waitress for another round of drinks,

"Well there is that new tiki bar?" Ella through it out there,

"Does it need destroying?" Cassiel asked with a serious tone,

"What no, no destroying the bar, why do you ask?" Linda asked,

"Lucifer told me that the tribe destroys them?!" Clearly confused the angel answered,

"Was one time, and so not our fault!" Ella protested,

"Sorry, I must have misunderstood?" Cassiel was clearly still confused,

"Nah girl, so'll good, besides Chloe started it!" Ella slurred a little,

"Hey, I so did not," Chloe defended herself, "It was all Linda!"

"Not my fault she was a raging bitch!" Linda smiled and shrugged it off, the tribe laughed, "So stay here or go somewhere else?"

"I wouldn't mind trying somewhere new, being here on earth is so exciting and new and well cool!" Cassiel had babbled a bit, clearly channeling her inner Ella, both Chloe and Linda shared a knowing look and nodded,

"Well then ladies onto new surroundings!" Linda announced, taking charge as was her role as head tribe member.

As the ladies gathered their belongings and made their way towards the exit, several pair of eyes tracked them, a few photos were taken and then sent off into the world, the recipients would be pleased. This mysterious group had succeeded in the most part, so far they had brought an angel into the world and had trapped her here. Their attempts at killing a random detective and the kidnapping of his concubines had failed, that act should have been proof enough that the Devil walked among them, when he went on a rampage, a rage filled romp of destruction across this sin filled city but that hadn't happened, the lackeys had been caught and quite quickly, much to the groups chagrin. However this groups was patient and calculating, God's work would be done and the Devil must be stopped!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – this is a very short chapter but was some needed dialogue from the other side, the faction which has been pulling the strings. Leads back to the last story and the unanswered questions

* * *

God's work would be done and the Devil must be stopped!

"We have the pictures our team has gathered,"

"Yes brother, the angel is with the Devil's concubines!" The speaker almost spat the last word,

"This is good, the spells we have cast, continue to keep the angel here on our plain of existence,"

"Should we be the ones keeping one of God's children prisoner like this?"

"We must!"

"I agree, the greater good is all what matters!"

"I agree too,"

"Still, it looks like the angel has been corrupted by Satan's influence."

"She has been misled, lied to, deceived on every front, that is his power and the prince of lies can be very charming."

"Truth sister, we need to separate the angel from the group and make her see that her loyalties are misplaced!"

"Why would an angel have loyalties to the demon king?

"He must have told her all manner of lies, as he does!"

"Again I hear truth but what are our next steps?"

"We need to take her and bring her into the truth of God's words!"

"She probably knows them better than we?" A sarcastic voice cut through,

"That maybe, but she has been turned somehow, somehow the Devil has more influence than her own farther."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know brother!"

"Can we actually bring her in?"

"Yes,"

"How so?"

"We have found in the ancient texts that a certain combination of herbs will render an angel powerless and then we can easily bring her into the fold."

"This sounds wrong to me, attacking an angel, how have we come to this?" The stress and worry clearly evident in the woman's voice,

"Don't worry Sister Emma, we will be gentile, your sarcastic comments earlier aside."

"I think we are making a mistake." Emma made her presence known more forcibly this time, the rest of the shadowy group remained stone faced and silent, "we are trying to control an angel, to make her fight the Devil, does she even stand a chance?" Emma was clearly concerned about this course of action,

"Don't concern yourself sister, once the angel has been brought under our control, she will happily destroy the Devil, how could something so pure not want to destroy evil?" A superior and condescending tone was heard across the room,

"I concede the point brother, you knowledge on this is unmatched and the plan is sound, but I can't in good conscious not say that actually imprisoning and angel is the best way forward!" Compassion from the woman was felt by the group but ignored,

"It is the only way!" A quiet but finite response is what Emma got, it was wrong and she knew it! Emma would find a way to help, even if it meant making a deal with the Devil.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N, thanks to all of you for the continued support, this will be a longer chapter so enjoy

* * *

Sister Emma wasn't sure of her actions, she had walked into Lux at 2pm, home of Devil! From what she had read, the Devil had been solving crimes, punishing the guilty here on earth, this didn't seem to track with the notion that the Devil wanted to destroy the humans or wanted to take dominancy over them. There had been a prophecy, that when the Devil walked the earth, death and destruction would follow but from her research away from the group, all she had found was that since his arrival here on earth less than 10 years ago, nothing much had changed, people still committed crimes at a no greater rate than before, the skies hadn't turned to blood, rivers were not boiling and demons didn't roam the streets. All she had found was that the Devil had and continued to have a positive impact to the citizens of LA.

She was out on a limb. Was she about to betray the group and her devote beliefs in the fact that they were on the holiest of missions to protect the souls of the living against the dark overlord by any means necessary or would she find the opposite to be true and she and group had been so very wrong in their assumptions. Sister Emma needed to be sure one way or the other, she needed to face Lucifer Morningstar and look the not man in the eyes. She pushed down the fear she felt that the Devil would simply kill her once he heard that she was a nun and stood against him and continued on.

The bar tender had waved her over to the elevator without any pre-amble, a simple act which she was grateful for, not sure she could bluff her way in over wise, deceit was not a skill possessed.

The doors of the elevator opened and she took a final deep breath, hopefully it would not be her last. Emma stepped into the apartment and was met by two voices,

"For the last time Miss Lopez, I do not want to go to the bloody fun fair!" The Devil was sat in front of a piano, glass of some kind of liquor in hand staring at the petite woman who was wearing an amused grin,

"Arrr come on buddy, it will be fun, besides Cass is looking forward to it!" Ella responded with hands on hips,

"Like you, my sister is weird." Lucifer smirked,

"Hey!" Ella gave the Devil a playful slap on the arm, "well be a mister grumpy pants then!"

Lucifer grumbled something under his breath about not being grumpy and continued, "go, take my sister with you, allow me some peace and quiet, then come back and prattle on about how much fun you two have had, I swear to dad that I will only be slightly bored by your antics!"

"You are too generous!" Ella was giggling

"I am aware." Lucifer was chuckling too, Ella threw her arms around the man, he held her lovingly for a moment before she looked up to see the uninvited guest just standing there watching,

"Errr dude we have company," Ella broke the embrace and gazed over at the new woman in the room, Lucifer lazily twisted to face the new arrival. "Is this the reason you aint coming with us?" Ella gave the Devil a conspiratorial glance,

"Mind out of the gutter please Miss Lopez, you are becoming more like Detective Douche every day!"

"Funny! But I will leave you to it and grab Cass and be out of your well-groomed hair!" Ella gave the new woman a little wave and disappeared off into the Devils parlour.

Sister Emma watched the interaction between the two with interest and surprise, as Ella left the room she could see the cross the young woman was wearing, in its self a simple thing but she noticed that it never bothered the Devil in the slightest, she had instinctively grasped her own. Her first thought was that the young woman didn't seem at all intimated being in the Devils presence, maybe she didn't know the truth, or maybe she did and somehow didn't care, she needed to know.

"Oh hello there, I don't believe I have had the pleasure," The Devil almost purred,

"Emma, err Sister Emma Foster," She was nervous but determined,

"Well then this is a surprise," Lucifer was a little taken aback by the visitor, not angry just surprised, "Only two members of the cloth have ventured here to my home, one befriended me and I him, the second wanted to destroy me, which kind of guest are you?"

"I'm not sure." Emma answered honestly

"Well that is a good start my dear, drink?" Lucifer seemed curious but would still play the role of a good host,

"No thank you, or at least not right now."

"As you wish," Lucifer went and poured himself a fresh drink and then made his way over to luxurious couch, motioning for Sister Emma to follow, "now why don't you tell why you have decided to pay me a visit?"

Emma sat as far away from the Devil as she could, if he noticed he never commented on this, Emma didn't sense any kind of anger or hatred towards her just curiously, it was a strange situation to be in, so she dived in,

"You're the Devil!" It wasn't really a question,

"That I am," ok she thought, that was easy,

"And you are not concerned by me being here?"

"Why would I be? Are you concerned about being here?" Lucifer sipped his drink,

"I am yes, you are supposed to be evil incarnate, you should hate everything I believe and stand for, should want me dead!" Emma hadn't meant to go on the ramble, but she felt that it had to be said, depending on his reaction she could gauge his overall response to what she was going to say further into their interaction,

Lucifer took a deep breath and the continued, "I like the fact you used 'supposed', I am not evil, I punish evil and in my entire existence, I have only taken one human life! Granted that human life was Cain, you know as in Cain and Able, Cain, but I felt it deeply and is one of the only rules my farther laid down I happen to agree with, thought shay not kill!" Emma noticed that the immortal being looked tired, as if this statement had taken its toll on him,

"Why are you telling me this?" She was a little shocked by the response,

"Because you asked, and I don't lie!"

"What?" Now she was confused, that was one constant, the Devil was the prince of lies,

"Why so surprised? Oh yes, someone has read Dante then?" He seemed a little amused,

"Because everything I have even been taught, ever belied in, you are simply saying it is wrong, how can I trust that?" Emma implored,

"I don't lie, point of pride for me, granted that probably doesn't dissuade your beliefs in any way, but believe this, I mean you no harm, I give you my word on that, even your misguided views on who my farther is, then you should know that the Devil never breaks his word!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N, thanks to all of you for the continued support, would love to hear some comments

* * *

"I don't lie, point of pride for me, granted that probably doesn't dissuade your beliefs in any way, but believe this, I mean you no harm, I give you my word on that, even your misguided views on who my farther is, then you should know that the Devil never breaks his word!"

"People would sell their souls if you did!"

"Agrrrrrrrrrr, why do you people think I am bloody interested in your souls? A slight bit of frustration had crept into Lucifer's voice,

"Are you not?" Emma was intrigued by this statement, if the Devil wasn't after their souls, what was his purpose?

"Nope!" Popping the P, he continued, "what would I want with them anyway? Human souls find their own way, either to the silver city or to Hell, I nor my farther play a part in that, you do!" Now that was a statement, one she needed to know more about,

"I am sorry, I don't understand,"

"It is all down to you! Your actions, decisions, all make the final judgement, granted there are exceptions to that little rule, especially when it comes to sociopaths and the like!" Lucifer waved the rest of the argument off, "should you make a deal with me, that does not guarantee a one trip to Hell, however if that deal makes you into a murderous criminal then, it is likely it will, not my influence just your free will!" Lucifer was exceptionally patient and calm in his explanation, it was a revelation to Emma, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to know more, was this his secret, telling a certain truth to convert the masses to his way of thinking? She wasn't sure,

"How can I believe this?" She asked a little more desperately than she had intended,

"Believe, or don't believe, that is your choice to make, I am not here to convince you either way, I do not begrudge your belief in my farther and his rules nor do I mock that what gives you strength, as I said, free will is all that matters and it is down to you to decide what that ultimately leads to!" The way Lucifer explained this simple truth conveyed an honesty and sincerity she wasn't expecting,

"I was not expecting that!?"

"I bet you weren't expecting me to be so handsome either!" Lucifer smirked and she felt herself turn a little red by that, he wasn't just handsome, he was beautiful!

"Err no, but let stay on topic," she was surprised that his grin only grew but he nodded to let her continue, "Why are you here, on earth I mean?"

"Well it started off as a little holiday away from Hell, I had grown tired of playing that particular part in the grand story and being used as a puppet, the city of angels seemed an appropriate choice in venue." Lucifer had made his way back to the bar and filled two glasses, he handed Emma one of them as he re-took his seat. He wasn't sure why he was being so open with this woman who sat in front of him, but he was interested, curious even. This devout woman had come to him and come to him with an open mind, asking sensible and intelligent questions, outside of his little family he had made on earth, this was a refreshing change. So he continued the exchange, he reminded him a little of Farther Frank, a man he had known only for a short time but had made a lasting impression.

"Is that it? No wanting to destroy us?" She already felt she knew the answer but needed to her the answer,

"Not in the least, I happen to like it here and for the first time I feel at home!"

Sister Emma could only stare at the man, she knew in her heart that he wasn't lying and that he didn't want any harm to come to the humans, how could the group be so wrong! She now took a deep mouthful of her drink, she could feel the burn of the expensive whiskey and appreciated it.

"Maybe you should have a little chat with my therapist?" He offered

"Wait! What? You have a therapist?" She was surprised by this statement,

"Yes I know, it is so LA of me!" Lucifer was clearly amused,

"And she know, knows about you, what you are really are?" She asked in a shocked rushed statement,

"Yes she does, turns out that it was a little bit of a shock to her, melted her brain for a bit, had to do my own therapy for a while!" Lucifer was now laughing, she could help but join him, this was the strangest situation she had even been in, but the fear she had once had had melted into the background. Then it returned with a flourish, "But I would have thought that little group of yours would have already know this? Not like I haven't noticed your little spies, following me and my family?" His tone had become more serious, but still there was no anger, just acceptance,

"Wait you knew?" She was once again shocked,

"Not hard to spot you lot, maybe you should recommend watching some spy films, I do like Bond myself." He grinned again,

"You knew and still took the time to talk to me?"

"Well of course my dear, you are a rare gift, willing to sit down with the Devil and discuss the larger subjects without just spouting the usual scripture, Miss Lopez is the same, seeking the truth on their own, it makes me happy! I am a big fan of questions and not just accepting a truth at face value."

Emma was once again stunned by the Devil's statement, he seemed to be enjoying this and honestly so was she, it wasn't every day that one could speak to a being of a celestial nature and actually have questions answered. "The group has plans against you!" in for a penny in for a pound, she knew the groups actions were misplaced but now after meeting their sworn enemy, she knew it to be the wrong choice,

"I'd be disappointed it they didn't!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N, thanks to all of you for the continued support, would love to hear some comments

* * *

"I'd be disappointed if they didn't!" Lucifer smirked again, somehow not overly bothered by the statement,

"We are the reason the angel is here and why she cannot leave!"

"I see!" Lucifer's mood had become somewhat frosty,

"For what it's worth, I am sorry, I was never in favour of this plan but I was overruled by the governing council," Emma stated and hoped not to be on the end of the wrath which may come her way,

Lucifer almost reading her mind said, "As I said, you will come to no harm by my hands but I am not amused by the situation!" The glass in his hand shattered, he was pissed! Coming after him was one thing, but bringing his young and naive sister into the fold was something else. "What was the plan?" Lucifer never got the answer as his phone started ringing, the ring tone was one he had reserved for Ella, so he answered it, whilst still keeping an eye on Sister Emma, who looked a dear in the headlights, "Miss Lopez, what can I do for you? I was hoping for peace and quiet remember?"

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, she was there, then a van pulled up and she was gone, I have failed her!" Ella was clearly shaken and upset, "I am so sorry!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself little one, where are you?" Lucifer's tone was all business now,

"Outside of the fair, Cass was just here and now she is gone!" Ella sniffed, clearly crying,

"Ella, this is not your fault, I will be there shortly!" Lucifer glared at the nun who still was looking shocked and scared, he hung up and grabbed his jacket, "you coming?" He didn't ask, he demanded, Emma jumped up to her feet and started to follow the Devil to the elevator,

"I'm sorry, I never wanted any of this!"

"I know but you are now going to help me find her!" The seriousness of his word sunk in,

"I will do all that I can."

"Thank you." Sister Emma was yet again surprised.

* * *

Lucifer drove with conviction and purpose, his face was one of pure granite, he needed to find his sister and also had the need to comfort Ella, she had been distraught over what had happened and none of it was her fault, she blamed herself so somehow not protecting an angel, one who in the most part should be able to look after herself,

"How?" Lucifer asked his guest

"I'm not sure," Emma answered honestly, "the fathers found some ancient text that allowed us to summon her, hold her here and then remove her powers, I haven't seen the text, but clearly it has worked."

"Yes I can see that, what was the purpose of this little stunt?"

"The angel was to be convinced that destroying you was the best option, remove you from the earth and saving the souls of the innocent was the plan, the angel was meant to gladly join us and our holy quest to stop you!" Emma felt that telling the whole truth to be the best option here,

"I am an archangel my dear, very few can stand before me and survive should I choose that option, which I genuinely do not, my little sister is not in my league, she would be swept aside with a flick of my wrist, she is not a fighter, nor does she want to be, she is just trying to find her way in the world." Lucifer took a breath, "I am all for my siblings learning and experiencing new things and the human world but you have forced my sister to join it, against her will, your actions have harmed her and caused her pain, I do not condone that, I actually will be having words with your ruling council about that little fact!" Emma could now feel the Devil's anger. She had no words, so she laid her head back into the cars head rest, resigned to fact that she would be the target to all of the Devils hatred and anger, but that never came.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt, Lucifer was out of it almost immediately, scanning the area for Ella, once he found her looking miserable, he strode over to her and swept her up into is arms, she cried into his shirt,

"I am so sorry Lucifer, I should have done something, kept Cassiel safe but I failed!" Ella sounded distraught,

"Hush now little one," Lucifer said softly into her ear, whilst patting her gently on the back "this is not your doing and not your responsibility, we will find her and bring her home safe and sound," Lucifer was now looking directly into Ella's dark eyes, he hoped he conveyed the correct message,

"Ok bro," Ella wiped her eyes with her sleeve but she believed the Devil, he would make everything right in the world, and somehow that little acknowledgement didn't seem strange at all, well not to Ella anyway.

"So Sister Emma, where have your cohorts taken my sister?" Lucifer had turned to face her, the look in his eyes suggested that she tell him all she knew, the flicker of hell fire had made that point very clear.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N, thanks to all of you for the continued support, would love to hear some comments

* * *

"So Sister Emma, where have your cohorts taken my sister?" Lucifer had turned to face her, the look in his eyes suggested that she tell him all she knew, the flicker of hell fire had made that point very clear.

"I'm not sure, as I was never for this plan I have been kept out of the loop because of that fact, I do have a few ideas though!" Emma answered honestly and the was confronted by a very angry Ella Lopez,

"What have you done? My friend and sister has been taken by you!" Ella was in the woman's face poking he in the chest, clearly angry and scared and a little ashamed about not being able to protect her young(ish) charge,

"Not me but I, I am complicit in it!" Emma announced and then hung her head in shame, not wanting to meet either of their eyes,

"Well that's a start, bring it in sister!" Emma was surprised that she was enveloped in a hug, it was warm and comforting but Ella whispered in her ear, "If Cassiel is harmed in any way me and you are going to have problems!" The statement left no room for argument so she simply nodded.

"Little one, please take Sister Emma back to Lux, I will be along shortly." Ella wasn't happy with the situation, however agreed and led the Nun back to her car, she knew that Lucifer was beyond furious, so giving him a little space was a wise move, she did, however send a couple of texts to Chloe and Linda, she paused at sending one to Maze but she knew the Demon would likely be as incensed as Lucifer, the Demon and Angel had become friends and Ella knew that once you were one of Maze's friends you were family and Maze fought hard for her family and Maze fought hard period, coz she was a demon ninja or something.

Following her own kidnapping not all that long ago, Maze had taken it upon herself to teach Ella some serious self-defense moves, she may still call her Ellen but she didn't mind, the most bad ass women and babysitter she knew had taken time and some serious patience to teach her and had seemed almost proud when Ella had mastered some moves. To Ella, Maze was like the cool Aunt that swept into town once a year and taught you all the things your parents would abject to. She smiled at that thought and sent a message off to her too, the woman shouldn't be kept in the dark.

The response was almost instant, "NO ONE STEALS MY SKANCTS! Be at Lux within the hour!" Somehow Ella felt better, the world's greatest bounty hunter / Demon / friend / Aunt was on her way to help. Ella smiled and turned the ignition, the car stared and then was slammed into gear and was heading towards Lux.

* * *

Ella and Sister Emma walked into Lucifer apartment, it was empty, not unexpected due the speed Ella had drove at.

"So what now?" Sister Emma simply asked,

"Now we wait," Ella paused and looked at the Nun in front of her, "then you tell us all, or so help me god I will hurt you! Not to mention those who are coming for you!" Ella was pissed!

Emma nodded in quiet resignation, "I know I have made some mistakes here and I never wanted any of this and please believe me? I am not a bad a person, I was just following my beliefs and what I thought was right." She was pleading with Ella to believe her,

"I know you are." Ella gave the woman a small smile, "but you couldn't be more wrong in your assumptions!"

"I'm starting to see that too," Emma's voice became small and nervous, she knew in her heart what the 'Group' had done was wrong but she had allowed it to happen, now it was time to atone for her sins against the almighty and more importantly the Devil. The one who was on his way and ready to punish her, a punishment she knew deep down she probably deserved. "What will he do to me?" Emma asked now meeting Ella's eyes, her fate was probably sealed at his stage,

Ella took a breath and continued, "Honestly? I don't know!" Ella's statement didn't ease the situation, "he could go full on Devil on you or he will forgive you, like he has done so many times before, but look, you came to us and are willing to help, that means something, right?" Ella asked hopefully,

"I hope so, I have made many mistakes!" Emma acknowledged and hung her head in shame again,

"Now, Now Sister, there is no time that!" Lucifer announced as he entered the apartment, "what we need are answers, not self-pity!" Lucifer was serious and determined but not harsh or cruel. Sister Emma was surprised by this, she half expected to be smited out of existence by just being here but no, the man in front of her and yes he was a man and not the monster she was led to believe, was just concerned, concerned about the safe retrieval of his sister and she could understand that.

"What can I do to help? Please I want to make this right!"

"Answer our questions the best you can, do not lie to me and get yourself a drink, I am nothing but a good host!" Lucifer almost smiled at the last bit of his statement but given the current situation he couldn't bring himself to.

Sister Emma stood and made her way to the bar, she thought it best to pour three drinks for herself, Lucifer and Ella, on her return the pair accepted them and drank them deep, it was going to be a long night.

The three of them sat in silence, sipping their drinks, not wanting to discuss their current situation until the others arrived and Emma was grateful for the quiet reprieve before she was once again questioned and she knew this time the assembled group wouldn't be taking any prisoners, she was in trouble and had a feeling that she wouldn't survive the night.

As if reading her mind, Lucifer piped up "Sister Emma, you needn't worry about your safety, yes you may be tortured if you withhold any information, so it is best if you don't do that!" Lucifer smirked, "now I do not want you harmed but I will not stop it if I think you are holding anything back, do you understand?" Lucifer was dead serious now as he looked at her,

"I understand and I will tell you everything I know, so please no torture!" Her final plea was almost a whisper but one she hoped the Devil heard. He did and nodded at her.

The silence was broken by the ding of the elevator, then the family poured out ready to help.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N, thanks to all of you for the continued support, would love to hear some comments

* * *

The silence was broken by the ding of the elevator, then the family poured out ready to help. A frantic whirlwind ensued, Sister Emma just braced herself for what was to come but somehow nothing bad had happened. The short blond Doctor had somehow managed to pull the Demon to another room and out of stabbing distance and the rest of the group seemed to be ignoring her for now, she had pressed herself into a corner. She watched as Lucifer for no better word held court and explained to his family what had happened and what he knew, he waved vaguely in her general direction, then she felt it, all eyes were upon her, Emma's judgement was about to begin, she hoped to the Devil, she had a good defense.

"I'll rip her arms off!" A shout from another room broke the silence,

"Maze!" A stern voice followed, followed by some muffled swearing, then there was silence again.

Sister Emma took a deep breath and moved forward out of the corner she was trying to hide in, she saw the looks in the eyes of her supposed enemies and felt nothing but shame, shame from not stepping forward before it had gotton to this, shame for what the 'Group' had done, but mostly shame for allowing a young girl to be ripped away from her family, and a family was what it was, celestial or not, it was still a family and she had played a part in harming them all, "I'm so sorry for my actions in this, we never considered, I… Never considered what we were doing was wrong, it was meant to be for the greater good but I knew deep done our recent actions were wrong and it took me too long to see that and for that I am truly sorry!" A few tears had slipped from her eyes but she didn't care.

Lucifer just sat there and stared at her and he really did stare at her as if down to her very soul, she shivered under the gaze, Lucifer closed his eyes, "I believe you, I believed you earlier when you came to me, I know the plan the others have laid out truly went against what you stand for and believe in but now you are going to tell us everything you know!" Lucifer just sat there, his words were ice cold and represented ancient nay eternal rage, Emma could feel the power that lay behind them, he had given her his word that 'HE' wouldn't harm her but at the same time had said if others did, he would not stop them.

Emma could see Ella, she knew where she stood with that woman but looking at Detective Chloe Decker, she had no clue, yeah she was a cop, so would she uphold the law? She wasn't so sure, not when her people had taken and intended harm to her family, she was a wild card. Then there was the Demon, somehow being contained by Doctor Martin. The group had files on all these people but somehow had never really seemed to understand any of them other than, 'they were with the Devil' so must be evil! In the short afternoon she had actually spent with some of these people she knew that they weren't anything but good! She was going to everything she could to help them. So she dived right in,

"Our order was created three hundred years ago, it was bon out of the dogma and prophecies, which seemed to be handed down to us by, well your farther," she waved at Lucifer who just nodded for her to continue, "Our job was to stop Satin from plunging the world into darkness and chaos," Emma had avoided using Lucifer as the name of the beast as she knew that he wasn't their enemy here, "Should Satin get a foothold here on earth, we were to use everything we knew to drive him back to the underworld, to save humanity from losing their souls to the dark beast!" Sister Emma swallowed hard, "When the elder's heard one too many rumours of the Devil walking the earth again, they got nervous and believed that it was now a time of destiny, their role to end the threat. That is where Kinley came in." She paused again, seeing Chloe's guilty look to Lucifer's quiet contempt, she thought it better to kept going with her explanation, "he took upon himself to not only expose you to the world but to banish you back to hell, he became fanatical and we all know where that ended up!"

"Yes we do, with him being confined to Hell for all of time!" Lucifer smirked, Emma didn't query this,

"Kinley going as far as he did, seemed to encourage the elder's, they scoured the ancient text until they found an answer! Within the text's there were spells or summoning's to bring us an Angel, one who would fight against the Devil and send him back to hell on our behalf, one who would be willing to take on this task!"

"That is what you did to Cass?!" Ella was horrified,

"Yes that is what happened, please believe me, I was never in favour of this plan and fought against it but was overruled and the Order / Group did it anyway. Now what they were expecting was a willing Angel, one who shared their misguided beliefs, beliefs that somehow their truth was the actual truth." She paused letting her words sink into the people she was trying to help.

"They got something a little different, didn't they?" Lucifer stated,

"Yes they did, then they were horrified by the fact she accepted you! Now they are beyond convinced that you have tricked her somehow, or brainwashed her to follow you!"

"Brainwashed? Pish! I am not a bloody Jedi!" Lucifer huffed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N, thanks to all of you for the continued support, would love to hear some comments, sorry this has taken so long to update, few other irons in the fire but I have neglected this for too long, anyway on with the story

* * *

Cassiel's head swam, she felt dizzy and disoriented, she felt actual pain from her wrists as she realised she was tired to a chair. Her wrists and ankles tied, she struggled against them to no effect, Cassiel above all felt drained as if she had no celestial grace left in her body, what was going on? She shook her head trying to clear the fuzziness and get a better view of her current situation, it didn't look all that promising,

"Oh, you are finally awake!" The man dressed as a priest took a knee, "our holy saviour, we are you humble servants, fighters of the darkness, true beacons of light and salvation!"

"To quote my brother…. You are talking BOLLOCKS!" Cassiel all but screamed the final part, she may have been filled with fear and confusion but her brother had taught her one thing, defiance in the face of danger was clearly the best way forward, seemed to work for him,

"HOW DARE YOU USE PROFANITY IN THE LORDS HOUSE?" The priest was beyond angry, Cassiel felt the backhand the 'farther' brought her way, it stung as it connected with her face, "The Prince of Darkness has truly corrupted you! You are worthless to the cause, you are the same filth as the Devil himself!" The priests anger and hatred was clearly evident,

"IN MY DAD'S HOUSE? I WILL USE WHATEVER LANGUAGE I CHOOSE TOO!" Cassiel's voice was strong, channelling her inner Lucifer or Maze, both were pretty good at this kind of thing, "When my family find me, you are going to be in a world of pain!" A little quieter this time but her words still commanded the power she intended, Cassiel was hurt, upset but determined, her family would find her, she knew it in her bones.

"You are going nowhere, not until you fulfil your purpose!"

"And what would that be?" Cassiel glared at the man who stood in front of her,

"To destroy the Devil of course!" The man grinned at her but it was cold, emotionless, Cassiel closed her eyes and composed herself before answering,

"No!"

"No? Oh I think we are going to change your mind on that!"

* * *

"How you holding buddy?" Ella asked full of concern,

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that my dearest little one?" Lucifer never turned to face her, nursing a drink in one hand while he stared out into the LA skyline, a silent vigil for his missing sister,

"I failed her Lucifer! You trusted me to look after Cassiel and I failed!" Ella was crushed, Lucifer could see that and swept her into his arms, she hung onto him with every ounce of her being as if drawing strength from him. Lucifer didn't protest and hugged her deeply, craving the same strength Ella was apparently seeking from him,

"Shhhh, little one, this is not your fault, you carry no blame, not in my eyes! Oh, we are going to find her and bring her home!" Lucifer was sure and commanding in his tone, Ella felt a little better, his strength washed over her and Ella drank it in.

* * *

"She defies her father's will? The Devil must have truly corrupted this angel!" The priest who had been tasked with talking to the young angel spoke to the council of elders,

"His powers of deception must be greater than we expected! Not to worry, we will get through to the angel, show her the truth, the real truth, then she will destroy the Devil as we have predicted!" The man's arrogance seemed to know no bounds, so convinced that his actions were right, some people would have called him a fanatic,

"I'm not sure she agrees with that assessment!"

"Well convince her!"

"Is that wise sir?" The priest looked a little nervous,

"It is for the greater good, she must comply!"

"What if she still says no?"

"Then kill her and we will get a new one!"

"But sir, how, how can we do such a thing?" The priest was visibly shaken, "Killing a daughter of God, how can we justify that?"

"Because we must stop the Devil! Our Lord will understand, he wants this dealt with as much as we do!"

* * *

Sister Emma sat there and watched the hive of activity which was Lucifer's apartment, she felt drained, both emotionally and physically, her entire world had been shattered by the day's events, how could the 'Group' be so wrong? She wondered to herself, everything about this mission from god supposedly had been so wrong, why couldn't the others just see that?

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to the Sister,

"No!" She said firmly, Emma closed her eyes and once again hung her head in remorse, she felt guilt and sorrow, what had they done?

"Good!" Chloe responded a little harsher than she meant, "Cassiel is our friend, our family and you and your people have ripped her away from us! Chloe tried but failed to hold back her anger,

"I know and I am so, so sorry, believe me! I never wanted any of this, the plan made sense at the beginning but when the 'Group' started talking about kidnapping angels and bending them to our will, I knew it was wrong but please believe me, I had nowhere else to turn to, how dare we try to bend the divine to our small human will and understanding?" She looked pleadingly into the Detective eyes. Chloe was angry but not at the woman in front of her,

"I believe you and so does Lucifer, I can't tell you how angry we all are but you've come to us and are trying to help, that means a lot," Chloe gave her a small smile,

"But if I find out Cass is hurt, I'll have someone break your legs!" Ella had the most serious face Chloe had ever seen,

"Oh I believe you Miss Lopez, I really do and I will deserve it because I failed!" Emma looked at the two women around her,

"Failed to send Lucifer back to Hell?" Ella asked with serious anger in her voice,

"No! That I was part of this misguided attempt to control forces well beyond us and an action that has caused so much pain, we had no right!"

"No you didn't! But I can't blame you being scared, scared that the Devil walks the earth, all those stories we have all been told, the ones that make you want hide under your bed, I made my own mistakes there too!" Chloe looked ashamed but focused on the Nun, "We will find Cassiel, shut down this madness and then have drinks, I have faith in Lucifer and you should too!" Chloe's eyes were were firm but not without kindness,

"Actually I am starting to believe that!" Sister Emma stated, Chloe felt the conviction in the woman's voice.

"Okay then, we seem to be making some progress!" Lucifer had decided to insert himself into the conversation, "Now, let us bring our lost sheep home, shall we?"


	11. Chapter 11

Finally we are back to this story, sorry that it has been a while since I last updated, you would think with being in lock down for 3 weeks I may have gotton back to this but work got in the way, anyway I hope you are all safe and well and keeping sane?

* * *

"Okay then, we seem to be making some progress!" Lucifer had decided to insert himself into the conversation, "Now, let us bring our lost sheep home, shall we?"

* * *

Lucifer strolled through the church, he glided through the throngs of people making their way to the door's following the service, he had entered just as the last prayer to his farther had finished. No one paid him any real attention, a few appreciative glances as he passed but his mind was not on that sort of thing, the Devil was focused and determined, he only had eyes for the young Priest at the front of the church. Lucifer approached the priest, who's back was presented to him, so Lucifer cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the man,

"Can I help you my so….." The priest went wide eyed and his voice trailed off, "you!" His voice was now a whisper,

"Yes me!" Lucifer smirked but remained serious, keeping his rage from enveloping him, now was not the time, the rage and vengeance would come later, or so he hoped! Especially the vengeance part.

"You….. You can't be here, in this place of worship to the Lord above! This is desecration of the highest order!" The priest yelled but his voice was laced with fear,

"Now why on earth would you think that hmmmm? Just here to say hey to dear old dad! Isn't that why we are all here? To get closer to God?" Lucifer's voice dripped with a combination of innocence and sarcasm, "Now tell me father, whe…" Lucifer was interrupted with a face full of water from the font, the priest had made a valiant attempt at heroism,

"DEMON BE GONE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE" The Priest yelled in defiance, he looked smug as if he had won, like his biblical knowledge would win out, like he knew more about the universe than any man before him. After all he was on a holy mission, or so he thought, it never occurred to him that the Devil may know more.

"Holy water? Seriously? What were you expecting? Little old me bursting into flames?" The Devil queried whilst wiping the water from his face, no ill effects were evident other than the man's distain over his now soaked suit. The priest backed away, wide eyed yet determined, he held his cross in front of himself as if it was a shield of a weapon, Lucifer stepped forward grasping it in his hands, taking a moment to look at the piece of metal, with a slight shake of his head he throw the cross to the floor, "I'm not a bloody vampire, what prey tell was that going to do?"

"I…I don't understand?! That should have stopped you! This is a known truth?!" The shaky response was met with a large smirk on Lucifer's face,

"What you and your group know could fit into a thimble! Now where were we?" Lucifer continued to stalk forward.

The priest screamed!

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time!" Lucifer stated as he entered the police surveillance van, parked a suitable distance away, Lucifer couldn't allow Chloe's effects on him to be an issue, not at this time, he needed to be, well the Devil! Thankfully Chloe had agreed and was staying away, well for now, she would probably have to rescue the clueless Devil at some point!

"Well you say that man!" Dan said, not looking up from his phone. Dan had been called in, Chloe has quickly briefed him on what was going on and after both Lucifer and Cassiel had saved him and his daughter for the umpteenth time a few weeks back, he was all the more willing to help,

"He held no answers? If he knew anything he would have told me!" Lucifer glared at the man,

"Maybe, maybe you didn't ask the right questions?" Dan ducked his head again, after hearing what Lucifer had asked, he wasn't sure he wanted to be on the end of that. "Anyway after your little show and tell the priest made a call!" Dan ignored the Hellfire in the eyes of his friend, "we tracked it, has led us to a number of sources we can squeeze!"

"Detective Espinoza, not just a pretty face after all!" Lucifer seemed impressed and a little surprised that it was Dan who was running point on this semi-supernatural investigation. Over the past few weeks, Lucifer had realised that Daniel Espinoza had a hidden strength and depths to him, he had seen it during the incident with Azrael's blade, one human who could overcome the pull of the blade, a blade willing those who held it to kill and extract vengeance for any and all past conceived offensives, an action that had surprised Lucifer but this strength was more pronounced recently. Since learning the truth, Dan had gone through the immediate fear of learning Lucifer was truly the Devil but had quickly moved past it, the spawn had made it clear that was the only way, his daughter believed in him, believed that the Devil was good and also funny, so he had accepted it and moved on,

"Not Detective Douche?" Dan asked but knew the answer, he couldn't help but smirk as he looked up,

"Not today Daniel, not today!" Both men locked eyes and a silent understanding passed between them,

"We'll get her back, put an end to this madness and well!? Get back to our usual madness!" Dan smiled as he stood, placing a firm hand on Lucifer's shoulder as he past, offering the Devil some comfort and a sign of solidarity, opening the door to van he took a deep breath, this was going to be tough, kidnapings didn't usually end well but this time, it was on a whole new level.

Dan needed to keep his focus and that of his friends and family but he knew he would probably have to make some hard calls in the coming hours and days. Cassiel had made her way into his heart, just like she had with the others, the girl, no angel had somehow in her brief time here had touched them all. Bringing a refreshing naive hope and purity to their lives, Cassiel had bound them all together like family, the little sister none of them were expecting but somehow needed. Dan took a deep breath, rubbing his hand over his face and re-entered the van.

* * *

The door to Linda's office opened, two priest entered, this could have been the start to a time honored joke but not today, today was serious! Linda had gone back to her office as she couldn't help with the investigation but was ready to help when called, hopefully not to be there for consoling her friends because of loss.

Dr Martin reached out and picked up the very large glass of wine she had poured herself, she knew that she would be visited at some point, so she smiled at the men before her, enjoying a large mouthful of wine, "can I help you gentlemen?"

"Tell us what we want to know and you won't be harmed!" One of the rather bland and non-descript looking priests stated,

"Ha! Oh please, I resisted the questions from the Goddess of all of creation, granted I ended up being rather crispy after that but thanks to some friends of mine I was saved, you know? The ones you hate so much?" Linda coolly asked, "So what are you two bringing to the party?" Linda placed her glass back on the table, she folded her arms but maintained the air of strength and composure she was hoping to portray, one she actually believed.

"Don't test us Doctor, we will do whatever is needed to protect our souls and those of the general populous!" One of the priests almost spat, granted he did look taken aback from the Goddess comment, Linda decided she would call him Bob! A small but predatory smile started to cross her face, one very similar to a certain favourite patience of hers,

"Really? Well we can certainly talk about those fears you may have, maybe get to root of your insecurities?" Linda queried, the smile had never left her face,

"What?! Are you insane?" One of the priest asked, seemingly surprised and distracted by the turn of events, "We're the ones asking the questions here! ANSWER OUT QUESTIONS!" The man all but screamed.

Linda just looked on as the man ranted, she took a small breath before answering, "No! No I will not answer your questions, no I won't help you in any way, to answer you other question, I am as sane as the next person, you also think that I am alone!"

A solitary knife flew through the air, taking one of the priests down. The second priest looked around in panic, then he heard the most chilling sound,

"Leave it to Lesley!" Came a musical voice,

"Maze? Seriously, leave it to Lesley?" Linda asked,

"What? Used to make me laugh?" Maze shrugged her shoulders and the stalked forward, her pry now in sight, "Linda, you should leave!"


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you are all safe and well and keeping sane?

In reviewing this story before I started writing this chapter, it seems there is a number of adverts throughout my work (not sure if anyone can see these), I have no idea how or why they are here or how they came about but hopefully doesn't interfere with your reading!

Now let's get back to it shall we?

* * *

"Linda, you should leave!" Maze's cold eyes met her best friends, a silent but short conversation passed between the two, "you don't need to see this!" That was all Linda needed to hear, so she quickly grabbed her purse and hurried for the door, not even allowing herself a second glance at the now terrified priest, his fate now depended on how generous Maze was feeling and by the look of the woman / Demon, that was a very, very low priority to her! Answers were going to be got one way or another.

Once the door was securely closed behind her, Maze stalked forward, a chilling smile started to spread across her face as she allowed it to melt into her true demon self, 'Bob the priest' was now wide eyed and terrified, backing up as far as he could until there was no space between them, trapped between the wall and Maze, he thought trying to go through the wall would be an easier option than trying to go through the Demon. "Now, where were we?" Maze snarled.

Linda was halfway down the corridor before she heard the first screams. She wasn't sure if it from the torture or just the fact of being faced by the true face of a Demon from Hell. Linda quickly decided she really didn't need to know and headed for the exit.

* * *

"You should drink this," a woman Cassiel assumed had to be a nun, even though she wasn't dressed like the ones she had seen on the street of LA, pressed a cup to her lips, trying to force her to drink it, Cassiel stubbornly kept her lips pressed together tight, she knew whatever this liquid was it sure as hell wasn't water, "stop resisting! It will be so much better for you if you would join us in the holiest of fights against evil!"

"Nah, I'm good thanks!" Cassiel gave the so called nun her best impression of calm indifference and boredom over the whole situation, a rather 'Lucifer' expression now firmly plastered on her face, what would one more act of defiance cost her anyway. She quickly found out as the nun lashed out and grasped her face, forcing her mouth to stay open. Cassiel almost gagged as the foul tasting liquid slipped down her throat, the nun's hand now covering her mouth, pressing firmly against her, so now the only option was to swallow the drink or choke on it.

Cassiel needed to buy herself some more time, time to allow her family to find and rescue her, so she gave in and stopped resisting, swallowing the liquid, she would go along with them for now, she hoped to find a way out of this place on her own but Cassiel knew she needed some help and big time!

The nun gave her a truly evil smirk as she disappeared out of the open cell door and into the dimly lit corridor, the door was was slammed shut behind her by some unknown guard who was hiding in the darkness. Cassiel didn't know how many humans were outside her prison, all in the name of protecting her! Yeah right?!

Now alone, Cassiel pulled her legs up against her body, trying her best to give herself a little comfort, both of her arms were chained to the wall, all she could do was to rest her head on her knees, trying to gather some warmth and a sense of home.

Sure she had been scared before, her arrival on earth had terrified her as did the company, her thoughts of fear had quickly been changed by those she had discovered, Her Brother, Ella, Chloe, Linda and Maze and little Trixie or Detective Douche, or Dan as he preferred, all touched her heart and made her revaluate her perceptions of what this world was, good and honest people lived here and she would ignore the propaganda she was being fed, but now though she was all alone, scared and in pain, her wrists rubbed raw from the struggling against the chains that kept her in this cell. Pain, she had quickly come to the conclusion of, was a truly unpleasant feeling, never having experienced it before, she decided she wasn't a fan.

Whatever the liquid was Cassiel had been forced to drink had started to take effect, she could now feel it coursing through her veins, sapping the last of her strength. Her head was swimming and the pull of unconsciousness was clawing at her mind, so she did all she could think of and sent a silent prayer to her brother, not for the first time since she was taken but he hadn't heard any of other prayers directed at him. This was all she could think to do. It was all she had the strength to do and her only hope.

Darkness consumed Cassiel.

* * *

"Report Mazikeen!" Lucifer's commanding tone filled the air stopping Maze cold in her tracks, she had barely even entered the penthouse before Lucifer had spoken, his back to the elevator but it didn't matter he knew it was her, he always did! The power in which Lucifer had said those two little words almost had Maze take a knee out of respect for her King, but this was Maze!

"Oh you know, the usual! Your father, retribution, saving souls, destroying you, blah, blah blah!" Maze shrugged and went to get herself a drink,

"So another waste of time!" The frustration bleeding into Lucifer's tone,

"I wouldn't say that, I had fun!" Despite the situation Lucifer couldn't help but smirk,

"That as it may be, we are still no closer to finding Cassiel!" The anger radiated off of Lucifer but he refrained from taking it out on Maze, he knew she had learned all she could have from the priest (no one lie's to Maze when she was focused on a target), just as he had earlier found out from his own interrogation, if neither he or Maze could get these men to spill their secrets, then these men had no secrets to spill!

"So what now?" Maze asked and she downed her second vodka since arriving,

"I am not sure." Lucifer let out a deep breath,

"What? You always have a plan, granted usually these plans are stupid and suicidal plans but still?" Maze couldn't help but be a little surprised by Lucifer's statement,

"My plans are always excellent and often heroic, just ask the Detective!" Lucifer reflexively defended himself,

"Yeah right!?" Maze laughed into her third drink,

Ignoring Maze's disrespect (he knew her too well after all and didn't expect anything less), "This time it is different Maze!" Lucifer almost growled, "this time, we know what the goal is, banish or destroy me, whatever is the easier option and using Cassiel to do it. We know the why, but we don't know the how, how they are keeping her here, how they have taken her powers or how she cannot contact me!" Lucifer was then quiet, too quiet for Maze's liking. This usually meant trouble,

"Sooooo?" Maze queried,

" I DON'T KNOW!" Lucifer throw his glass across the room with such force it took a chunk our of his marble wall, the glass shattering into a thousand pieces, "I don't know Mazikeen." A lot calmer this time in answering, "I see two options, first one being that somehow they turn Cassiel against me, somehow convince her to fight me in an attempt that somehow she could beat me?" Maze interrupted,

"Is that even possible? Maze was wide eyed,

"Perhaps, I don't know, not in the defeating me part, she wouldn't stand a chance against me but If they are using drugs of some kind to suppress her powers, then anything is possible, I would like to think she wouldn't be a willing participant in murdering me!" Lucifer smirked at that, Cassiel had come along way in the few weeks she had been on earth, with them, Cassiel's true family but Lucifer had to push that thought aside.

"Ok, I get that, so what is the second option?" Maze went for another bottle,

"The second is to use her to lure me into some kind of trap! For both od these options to work, they need to contact me and arrange some sort of get together, without knowing what these miscreants have up their sleeves, I honestly don't know what will happen, I feel I am only going to have only one choice"

"One I guess you would have to go along with?" Maze asked

"Exactly!"

"So what? We wait? Wait for them to come directly for you?" Maze was almost incensed by the lack of action, her fun she had had with the priest earlier had now worn off,

"Do you see any other options? Neither you or I can find her and we always find our prey do we not Hmmmm?" Maze hung her head, she knew she had failed her king, failed her friends and family but she never got a chance to reply, "now, now, none of that, I truly know that you have done all you can Mazikeen, I do not blame you for this, I blame myself!"

"Well then, you're an idiot!" Maze snapped off a reply,

"Excuse me?" Lucifer was a little surprised by the reply and stood a little straighter, even though Maze had called him that many times in the past, this time was a little different,

"Oh shut up Lucifer, you are forgiving me of not being able to find Cass and then blaming yourself and what? Shouldering all the blame in this? This is all down to some delusional humans trying to play at being your father or interpret his intensions, this is not your fault, it's theirs!" Maze's tone was firm but not unkind, but she needed Lucifer to be on the same page as her.

"I don't say this often enough, but thank you Mazikeen." Lucifer locked eyes with his former Demon bartender and greatest torturer of Hell, hopefully conveying his appreciation, but this was also Lucifer, "I see you have been taking notes from Linda again?"

"Oh fu…"

* * *

Cassiel awoke no longer chained to the wall, she felt strong again, her wrists had already healed from the early injuries but her incarceration by the Group seemed to blur into the background, all she could hear in her mind was the priest's words, over and over again, she knew what she had to do. Cassiel, Angel of the Lord finally had a purpose, that purpose was to kill the Devil, she smiled at that.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you are all safe and well and keeping sane?

Sorry I have been away for far too long, the days have all sort of blurred together and weeks have just disappeared, I am not sure where the time has gone – I have been locked in for 23 weeks now!

Anyway back to it and I hope you enjoy, comments and suggestions are always welcome

* * *

Cassiel, Angel of the Lord finally had a purpose and that purpose was to kill the Devil, she smiled at that. The smile she now wore was not her own, it was a mask that had been thrust upon her, her rational true self suppressed and drowned out by the chanting running through her mind. Cassiel had become nothing more than a puppet, her strings being pulled by those who should hold kindness, forgiveness and virtue above all else but had turned their backs on those concepts all in favour of a misguided cause, a cause that now surged through her body, neither stopping or tiring in its goals to win out.

The mixture of drugs, ancient magic and good old fashion human brainwashing techniques had been more than a match for the young angel to be able to resist and had quickly overwhelmed her. With the exception of some mild teasing from her siblings about her lack of purpose whilst living within the Silver City and her brief stint on earth, she had no defence against the onslaught of abuse, both physical and mental that had fallen upon her at the hands of her captors, she was young, naive and so very innocent and nothing in her existence had prepared her for crazed but ingenious human zealots.

The priests had reached deep inside her and had ripped her very soul and her free will out without any care or concern for her and replaced it with a cold hateful purpose and desire to fulfil their mission and it was their mission or maybe it was hers, hers all along, why she had been created in the first place, it had all blurred into one and the same.

The very people who claimed to be trying to save the souls of the innocent had casually and worryingly easily thrown that ideal aside to accomplish their goals, what did one more soul mean to them in the grand plan? Turns out that wasn't even a hard question for them to answer, it meant nothing, what were a few more dammed souls if it meant saving them all?

The priests had broken her, not without some effort but they had broken her nevertheless, she had fought them with her very being and everything else she had but she lacked the tools, skills and experience to resist any longer and with that Cassiel's true self had vanished into the black, suppressed in the deepest parts of her mind, only to be replaced with this puppet wearing her skin.

Cassiel now strode through a deserted Lux with cold purpose, she was going to end the Devil and it was why she was here for after all, the voices said as much.

* * *

"This is insufferable!" Lucifer threw his hands up in the air, Ella just watched him pace back and forth, "How can I, I of all Devil's not be able to locate a group of misguided humans and a lost angel hmmm? Or Maze? I should go get the hounds!" Lucifer looked lost, he had called in favours, scouted the city and turned over every rock and priest he had come across, so far, nothing had led to any answers or even any possible leads. Maze, Chloe and Dan were still out in the field talking to their contacts and shaking every tree they could but again the news was bleak. No one seemed to have a clue about a crazy religious group and their plans, let alone their whereabouts.

"Lucifer, will you sit down!" Ella almost demanded, "I mean bro, you keep going, we're going to have to replace the marble!" Lucifer paused and looked down to the floor, this snapped him out of his current thought pattern. "We'll find Cass and bring her home, you have to have faith!" Lucifer looked at Ella rather sceptically with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk, "no I don't mean that kind of faith and what I mean is faith in us, faith in our family to solve this, we always do right?" Ella had started that point with strong conviction but also needed a little reassurance at the same time,

"Ah, Ella!" Lucifer's use of her first name caused he to smile, "you are right of course, we will find a way, I am just at a loose end and getting more frustrated as time goes on, as I am sure is everyone else!" Lucifer took a breath and finally sat down next to Ella, who immediately wrapped in a hug, one he appreciated and somewhat needed, "so TeamLucifer will keep on going till we find her?"

"We're going with TeamLucifer? I mean, I can see the hashtag appeal to that, but man, come on?" Ella was worried but also saw the need to lighten Lucifer's mood, even for a short time, the man looked exhausted,

"Well I did try Luci-fans, or Devil-bunnies a while ago but the Detective shot those down!" Lucifer huffed and shock his head but it did bring a little smile to his face,

"Devil-bunnies? You serious went with that? Ha, no wonder Chloe shot you down, Luci-fans, though," Ella pondered that one, rolling it over in her mind a few times, "I kinda like that one," she gave Lucifer a big smile, "though, that being said, I think we should just stick with family!" Once again she gave him a smile but this time tears were in her eyes, Lucifer embraced her tighter, he wasn't sure why but it seemed like the thing to do, Ella was scared and worried and all manner of other emotions which Lucifer didn't fully understand but he knew this was a small comfort he could provide and he needed it too.

The two were interrupted when the elevator dinged signalling the arrival of a visitor, what they hadn't expected was Cassiel to come striding into the room, Ella almost leapt from her position on the couch to go and hug the formally missing girl,

"You're back, you're back, how? Are you ok? Where have you been? We have been so worried! Are you really here and ok?" Ella just unloaded with the questions, even if Cassiel had the chance to answer any of them she was denied by the force of Ella's hug, Cassiel returned it but it lacked any real feeling or emotional connection, Ella realised this and broke apart quickly and took a step back, she stared at her friend and sister and couldn't see that young angel anywhere, the mask Cassiel was wearing was good, but Ella could see through it, "Something is very wrong here!" Ella took a further step back as Lucifer approached,

"Little one, as glad as I am that you are back, you do not seem like yourself! For one, I never felt you coming, which granted can be explained away as we have heard about what might have happened to you but you aren't in this room, you seem somewhat distant? What happened to you?" Lucifer had moved to within touching distance, "We can help! If you let us" Lucifer stressed,

"Oh brother, I finally found my purpose!" Cassiel stated in a flat tone, it sent a shiver down Ella's spine,

"And what would that be?" Lucifer asked, somehow not seeing the danger in front of him but cautiously happy his sister had returned unharmed.

"Well, obviously it is to end you!" Cassiel once again responded flatly,

"End m…." Cassiel struck hard and fast, she plunged a dagger into Lucifer's chest, he grasped at her hand with a look of shear panic, Chloe wasn't near, so this must be some sort of celestial blade as it tore into his heart. He could hear Ella's scream but that had faded into the background, his vision started to blur but the look on her face was one of satisfaction, but that look didn't belong to her, Lucifer gasped and then hit the floor.


End file.
